Kokoro: Afterlife
by Chrysanthemum Of Eden
Summary: A thousand years can change everything. Well...almost everything, that is. "Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi..." It was set to repeat itself in my mind. I didn't mind. Kokoro-thousands after-Len ver. RinXLen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I only own the song (bolded words)**

"I'm going to give you something very important, Rin."

I gave her the inheritance of solitude.

And that was my last memory of her and me together.

After that, I disappeared into the sky, along with the sakura tree.

Many years pass…

Many springs, winters, autumns, and winters.

It was then that the 4th miracle happened.

Kokoro: Afterlife

The sakura petals floated upward, into the clouds. My life was lost into the clouds.

ココロ

Very many years pass…

Down below on Earth, there was a brilliant scientist. But she was also lonely. Her name was Miku Hatsune. She looked out into the world, with tears in her eyes. A month ago, she was dating the guy of her dreams, Kaito Shion. He was mainly helping her research leeks can be a superfood (lol XD). But suddenly, he broke up with her for Meiko. And now she lost her boyfriend, plus she's not done with her research! Stupid Kaito.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. What if…she_ made _herself a boyfriend? _"Ha!"_ Miku thought. _"Kaito will pay!"_

ココロ

5 months passed since that day. Her "boyfriend" was almost done. Miku was working hard, when suddenly, she had the urge to turn on the radio. It seemed like that feeling creeped over her. She shakily went over to it and turned it on. It crackled a bit before she heard a boy's voice…

ココロ

"_I want to sing. I want to tell her how I feel. I want to tell her I'm ok. No, scratch that. I __**will **__sing! About everything we've been through. I know that this song will reach towards her, no matter what…"_

Everything was starting to fall into place again. Slowly, ever so slowly, my heart was thumping. Even more…even more…wait! I snapped my eyes open, to see that I'm in a forest. It's so peaceful…no one's here…suddenly, I begin to sing, the words pouring out of my mouth.

…**The heart of a scientist to sleep eternally**

**And the memories of the miracle he made**

**Their song still echoes through the Earth still**

**My heart feels a little empty**

I make out a girl that looks about my age in my mind. She has short blond hair, with innocent light blue eyes. She is wearing white hair clips and a big white bow in her hair. She is wearing something similar to a sailor school girl outfit, except her top is more tank top looking, with yellow frill topping the part where it stops. She has a treble clef on the top of her shirt. Also, instead of wearing a skirt, she is wearing black shorts, with a belt hanging from the side with a triangle pattern on it. She has black arm covers on her arms, same thing below her knees. She's wearing white shoes. Her outfit is a combination of the colors white, yellow, and black. The belt is yellow and brown. In my mind, she is crying yet she has a big smile on her face. She seems to be saying "thank you". She looked so familiar…who is she?

**Where is she right now?**

**She is still the same, right?**

**I hope that she doesn't know… **

Suddenly I hear a female's voice saying a few things I can't understand. Then I get it. Someone is trying to wake me up. Or, recreate me. I feel a sudden pang in my heart. The girl from my earlier memory is dead. I didn't want her to know that I was going to be brought back to life but she'll still be dead…I wonder why…

**Someone tries to recreate me**

**Is it God? I don't know**

**It's good yet bad**

**A wish yet a curse**

**Why can't I be with her?**

I drop to my knees and start to cry. Why? Why can't I be with her? Why can't she be with me? (Len stops singing right here…)

**(Rin) Mysterious, this heart, this heart is mysterious…**

**Wondrous, this heart, this heart is wondrous…**

The girl from earlier popped into my head again. Is that her voice? It sounded so angelic…she looked like an angel too. I blushed at that thought, and then sighed. I knew I couldn't be with her. I guess…that was just how life was.

**To continue what I wanted**

**My dreams and thoughts have still survived**

**I have no choice, I shall see sunlight again**

I looked at everything around me. The tall trees, the sunlight, the grass…they were all artificial. I closed my eyes. I then heard that other woman's voice again…

ココロ

I had tears in my eyes once again. But they weren't from Kaito. I was just listening to the most beautiful song in the whole world. I wonder what song the boy meant.

"_Gosh…I gotta get back to work!"_, I thought. I walked quickly over to the boy. I pressed my hands on the glass and looked in it. Inside a big container filled with special liquid humans can't touch was a boy. I made him to look like one of my friends that I never saw for a long time. I was even naming him after my dear friend. I then said,

**(Miku) "…Please, wake up…" **

"**INITIALIZING PROGRAM 'LEN'"**

"…**25% complete…"**

"…**50% complete…"**

"…**75% complete…"**

"…**100%...complete"**

ココロ

**The scientist awakens again after a thousand years**

I snap my eyes open again. This time, I find myself surrounded by clear blue water. I can make out that I'm in a laboratory. A lady with long teal hair in pigtails, wearing a lab coat, is crying tears of joy. She seems happy I'm awake. She is holding up a sign that says: "Hi…I'm Master Miku Hatsune. You can just call me Miku-sama." She helps me get out of the water. "Ah…your name is Len", Miku-sama says to me. "You are going to help me with my research."

**To help with a new dawn of research**

"I'll be right back. I made some tea for us." And with that, Miku-sama headed somewhere to get the tea.

**I'm not sure if this is Heaven or not**

I suddenly hear someone singing in the distance…

**But I hear a song of a girl**

**A song about love…!**

**(Rin) Thank you…for bringing me into this world…**

Wait a second…the girl from my mind…her name is Rin!

**Thank you…for the days we spent together…**

I start running towards Rin's singing. I don't care about Miku-sama right now. All I care about…is Rin!

**Thank you…lalalalala…**

I run even faster. Wait Rin, I'm coming! Then I burst through a final set of doors. For a couple of seconds, I get blinded by the sunlight. Then…I see her. Rin singing her beautiful song, sitting on a branch of a sakura tree.

**Thank you…I'll sing for eternity!**

**Thank you…**

I just stand there for a couple of seconds, amazed at her song. She slowly opens her eyes. When she looks down, she gasps. Tears start to form in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

Slowly, I say, "Rin…it's been a while don't you think?" Rin jumps off the tree branch and successfully lands on her feet. She runs to me and hugs me very tightly.

"Len…" she sobbed. "I love you…"

"I love you too." I replied. "And I promise not to leave you ever again."

Rin looked into my eyes. Her eyes were full of love, longing, and...uh, more love (sweatdrop). I didn't exactly know what I was doing until I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I kissed her back with passion. We let go after a couple more loving seconds. Rin smiled with tears in her eyes, lightly blushing. I smiled back at her. Then she started singing again...

**(Rin) Thank you…for bringing me into this world…**

**Thank you…for the days we spent together…**

**Thank you...for everything you gave me...**

**Thank you…I'll sing for eternity!**

**Thank you…lalalalala…**

She got silent for a moment. After what seemed like the rest of eternity, she turned to face me.

**And also**, she whispered into my ear, **Thank you...for coming back to me**

She looked up into the sky and shouted, "Thank you God!"

I took her hand and started running.

"Where are you taking me?" Rn looked at me with confusion.

I laughed.

I replied, "To the rest of our lives."

**I got inspired to make this when someone on youtube said, "I wonder if someone can make a Len version of Kokoro -thousands after-. So...this would be it in my mind. Please review!**


End file.
